Sayonara Zetsubo: Hoseki Otoko
by ThePilotShinji
Summary: (crossposted on wattpad: user, hanamura-chan) Log Date: 4, 21 18. I'm stuck on the location "Earth" ...and I might die.


_"Hey... are you there?" Citrine heard a voice ring to him, talking to him. "I know you're out of it- I mean, we all are... but... please wake up we all-"_

 **C'mon... wake up... remember, Citrine** _: It's Not Your Fault, You Were Made This Way. It's not your fault you were m͠a̶̢d͢e͟ ̴̀̀t̨͢ḩis̷ ̷͢w̢a̛ý̶̡..._

 _Made this..._

?

Citrine, or going by his new identity Hajime Hinata, stood in front of the gates of Hopes Peak Academy, clad in his human disguise. _This_ would make his diamond happy, the continuation of the Earth colonization.

Citrine could only just salivate at the idea of more kindergartens being built here. More adventurines, more jaspers , heck, maybe more sapphires. All he had to do was walk through the gates and start his diamonds plans! He could only imagine what her expression would be - glad. Maybe even grateful that a puny citrine like himself completed a plan!

 _"Thank you Citrine facet 11J8 cut HH1, I'll check with my cohorts about giving you a pearl. Maybe even a squad."_ His diamond would coo at him, holding the male gem in her palm, while he was in his true gem form.

Walking in the school, Citrine felt his being go numb, almost like being cracked. Or, what he thought believed being cracked was like. He'd seen gems crack, glitching between a liquid goo to a digital form. Citrine only seen gems crack when they'd make a mistake. And then they were shattered.

And that's when Citrine passed out/poofed.

When Citrine awoke, well, reformed really, he was in a class room full of writhing **earthlings**. Citrine was hurt, and felt dazed beyond belief. Of course, the gross earthlings were starring at his awesome super secret gem-ness.

"Look, the dipshit sleepyhead woke up!" A small, blonde female earthling pipes up. Citrine noted that the room was loud since fifth-teen earthling would be loud. Stupid, gross, ugly earthlings. He also noted that the girl had large blonde pigtails that curved, and she looked like a gem that'd be in Pink Diamonds court.

"Please don't call your fellow classmates that, he's probably just as confused and out-of-it like the rest of us." Spouts a tall, plump man. Citrine noted how the male earthling was very... off. Even for a human.

A girl with neck long red hair, looking like a tall slim ruby, shrugged at the fat earthling. "Jeez, man. You three were the last to wake up and you guys look pretty fishy to me. Anyways, where's the teacher? She couldn't be late."

A tall male earthling, that strangely reminded Citrine of a pearl, stood up and slouched. "She could be late. I really see no problem with her being late."

Citrine almost laughed at the earthlings confusion.

 _Seriously?_ Citrine thought, _They act like newly hatched rubies! By diamond, that one female does look like one..._ Citrine thought smugly, starring at the earthlings. Maybe... Citrine could prove his superiority to these earthlings by using his low-key future vision! Since, like all sapphires, citrine's had future vision - albeit limited. Hell, citrines were the sapphires of his diamonds court! So he had a way to help, or really prove he's better.

Searching possibilities, Citrine could only find one future that could happened:

She was already here. Sadly, Citrine couldn't tell who was here in the classroom. What happened to his future vision?

"... she's coming." Citrine mumbled, scratching his head. Was he damaged? Well, he probably wasn't damaged - but the lack of his future vision didn't bother him. He never liked his future vision anyways. Citrines, while like sapphires, were more akin to Yellow Diamond's peridots. Kindergartners... tactician-ing... scientists... the main thing citrine was made for was growing gems like smoky quartzes and milky quartzes , not telling futures.

"Yeah, sleepin' fuckin' beauty. We know that!" Screeched a skinny short blonde boy.

 _Disrespectful._

For a minuet, there is a silence that reminds Citrine of the serene court of his Diamond, he could almost faintly hear the song, or chorus, of his Diamond's pearl would sing.

That's when Citrine _heard_ it.

"Cwuld somewone welp me up?" He heard something squeak. Citrine fidgeted. The ruby-esque turned her head. The little blonde lemon female earthling laughed.

"... what was that?" Citrine heard a male earthling rasp behind him. He almost sounded like those high class goshenites in his diamond's court.

"It was me!" Squeaked a small rabbit... which was so weird, jumping onto the teachers desk.

The class fell silent. And that reminded Citrine the times his Diamond's pearl messed up or when a gem came back with a shattered gem in hand or their gem was cracked.

Moments like these made Citrine shiver in his gem. It reminded him of his visions of him, or simply his gem, being shattered. Being in this silence reminded him even more.

And it made him him remember them even more. And times like these it made him think his most common of his visions. Him committing the most hideous crime of Homeworld and his Diamond's court.

Cross Gem Fusion. In his visions, his Diamond would just **scream** at him, and then **smash** him with her glaive. Thankfully, that has yet to happen. Because Citrine was a stupid rebel gem.

A boy with pinkish hair broke the silence and snapping Citrine out of the silence. "... are you or teacher?" He mumbled, pulling on his pulling on his yellow jumpsuit.

"I'm Usami! I'm a itti bitti girl who's sweeter than milk!" The bunny squealed, pulling out a staff, which reminded him of an adventurine's healing wand. "And we're going on a class field trip! Hwad master Kirigiri wanted you all to have a hwopeful semester!"

 _Field trip_? Was that the earthling version of a gem mission? Good Diamond, did the earthling think they could evade Homeworld with their corrupted gem thing and primitive space crafts? What idiots.

"Where are we going, 'sensei'?" A tall female spoke, which unusually reminded Citrine of _Yellow Diamond_. She spoke with the same elegance and was dresses like a high class gem, like Lapis Lazuli from the Blue Diamond court or Morganite from the long gone Pink Diamond court. Did Earth have a similar caste similar to Homeworld's?

"To Jabborwock Island of cwurse!" The corrupted gem said, giggling.

That confused Citrine. What exactly was a island, and more specially, what was "Jabborwock Island"? Was it like a temple or a pier for an upper class gem like Berylls or Zircons? Or was it a stupid earthling thing?

At this point, Citrine knew it had to be the letter.

With a wave of the corrupted gem known as 'Usami', the walls around the class fell apart, revealing weird... rocky stuff separating the group and Citrine from a massive amount of water.

Citrine was dumbfounded. Was this 'Usami' some sort of elemental gem? Dear Diamond, what if 'Usami' could see through his disguise? Oh Diamonds...

"What the fuck?!" The blonde male earthling yelled in surprise.

"...oh my." The earthling that looked like a goshenite rasped, raising an eye brow.

"Ibuki-san is confused!" Yelled the Ibuki. She - the 'Ibuki' - reminded Citrine of the crazy lace agates from Blue Diamonds court.

Like earlier, the group started to freak. This confusion startled the great Citrine, since maybe the earthlings, like himself, were afraid of water or gem shards.

So maybe that's why Citrine's vision faded to black...


End file.
